Tōtsuki Autumn Election
Tōtsuki Autumn Election (秋の選抜 Aki no Senbatsu) is one of the prestigious event held by the academy authorities in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. As the annual special gourmet festival in the academy and second mandatory after the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training,where the entires are depend their performance in the training camp. Also known as the Gala of All Festivals in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, this festival would be the chosen student's stepping stone to greatness as they would present their skills for the guest of the event, which most of the judges and guests are the Academy board of Directors and the entrepreneurs and the investors of the culinary business outside the Tootsuki Grounds. Due to it's prestige traditional events, the entries are limited to only 40-60 students and most of the elections had to get through the Elite Ten Council meeting despite most of the student passed the Training Camp. Description Considered as the gala festival of all the Tootsuki Culinary Academy Festival, the Tootsuki Autumn Election is one of the famed school festival and also one of the culinary battles as only the selected First Years are going to display their skills not just for the Board of Directors, but it is also for the entrepreneurs and the investors of the culinary business as these respective companies will considered the selected student's skills as their resume as their future employee in their culinary business. It is because of the prestige festival that only the chosen enter, the numbers of the entry would be limited to at least 40-60 (pending on the previous performance) and the decision of the entry usually via the Elite 10 Council 2 major meetings to oversee the festival. Most of the audiences are high pedigree families from the respected Culinary industry and some would be the guest judge for the event. However, unlike the previous test, this festival would prove the student, and whoever loses would also losing their dreams to becoming the chef of all time. The chosen students are separated in 2 groups, which they are A & B block respectively. Each Block would have a it's very own preliminary rounds and the students would compete each other until the top 4 of these group will be advance to the Main Tournament. As the preliminary rounds goes, each students has to present their works to appease the judges and they have 3 hours to do so. Whoever wins the highest score, the top 4, in the respective block will earn the right to join the Main Tournament,one of the another prestige event, which it goal is to become one of the candidate for the succession of the Elite 10 Council position within the Gala of All Festivals. However, the candidate for the tournament are only 8, with 4 students on each block, would be the prime entries for the Main Tournament. Depend on the specific theme given, the guest judges would be either one of the renowned figures in the culinary industry or the field professionals. Event Because of it's prestige status, the Gala of All Festivals holds 2 events all together in 1 day and the guest for this event mostly entrepenuer and professional chef in the culinary industry. *'Preliminary Round'- This Battle Royale like where the chosen students fight each other to earn the right to enter the Main Tournament. However, the participating student must confront the judgement from the judges, based on the theme profession, and the. Anyone who impressed the main judge would considered pass *'Main Tournament'-The Main Event of the Gala of All Festivals, this event sometimes considered as the .It is indicated that the alumnus of the Elite 10 Council will be the judges for. This entry however limited to 8 (that is the Blocks Top 4). Notable Tōtsuki Autumn Elections *43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election - This is where the 92nd Genation of Tōtsuki students (the recurring storyline) fight their way to make their name for themselves in the academy. Plot During & Post Camp While hosting the training camp, the Tootsuki Resort Staff would also tend to introduce the unknown guest in suits to check on the work of the students. It is believed that during the Breakfast Buffet Struggle, these suited guest is also a part of the camp as they were became prime observers to the students and. By the end of the camp, the 628 students were qualified and yet their presentations would be evaluated by the and through the Elite 10 Council 2 meetings in order to go The Official Entries, Mr.Yukihira's Surprise Visit & This Year Theme Several weeks after the Summer Vacation, the entries has been announced where 60 chosen students are chosen as the participants. Among the 60 students are the all 6 Polar Star Gang members and other students. Unknown to any student nor faculty in the academy, Jōichirō Yukihira, also known as Saiba in the academy, made his surprise yet hidden visit to the Polar Star Hostel as he reunites with Fumio and Sōma, as well met the new blood Polar Star Gang, and made his one-night-stay in the hostel. His hidden return and visit has boost the morale of the Polar Star Gang, especially to Megumi who was inspired by the Yukihira Family battle and In the same time, the theme has been revealed as Curry as this year Gala of All Festivals. After the hidden departure of Mr.Yukihira, Sōma and Megumi would visit Jun Shiomi, one of another Polar Star Golden Era Legends, for the curry dishes infomation and they began to make preparation for the upcoming event. With that, almost all the participants put their cookery into practice in order to achieve greatness. Category:Event Category:Terminology 43rd Annual Festival 1 month has been passed, the 60 qualifiers brace themselves for the First Preliminary Round with all rivals gather around the Stadium. Though empty, the 92th Gen rivals would now listening to Senior Nakiri's briefing about the Gala of Festivals. In Senior Nakiri's speech, this year festival it would be for the succession for the Elite 10 Council members by showing the Hall of Famer's portraits from the hall. He also asserts that whoever enter the Main Tournament would be a stepping stone for those who . The principle's further announcer that tout of all 60 participants, only 8 (4 in each block) qualifying for the Main Tournament. The participant would perform whatever they could to make sure that they are in the 8 So far, only Sadatsuka (84 points), Ikumi (86 Points), Ryōko (86 Points), Hisako (92 points) and Kurokiba (93 points) have revealed their final score, yet it is remained unknown which will advance to the Main Tournament. Organizers Prominent Figures *Elite Ten Council-The main organizers of the event and the prime observers for the upcoming event. **Erina Nakiri-Tōtsuki Princess famed for her God's Palette and the only 92nd Generation 10th Seat Elite Council Member, which excludes herself for the event. She vocally objected to Sōma's participation in the event, but was overruled by the rest of the Council. While her objection of Soma's entries failed, she vowed to put Sōma's success into a eternal halt at all costs. **Satoshi Isshiki-In the aftermath of the duel of the Yukihira Family, Satoshi looked forward to Sōma's abilities in the Election, as well as Megumi who was inspired by the battle. As Sōma prepared for the Election, Satoshi watched over him and saw his "weapon" before the event. Satoshi supervised the "B" Block of the Election with Orie Sendawara. **Etsuya Eizan-The Tōtsuki Alchemist and infamous for his yankee gang relationship. Eizan shows particular interest in Sōma after hearing of his Karaage War against Mozuya Karaage, who was his client. It was after Sōma's refusal has make Eizan attempt to end Sōma's upstart in the Tōtsuki; subsequently ignited their rivalry. Eizan supervised the "A" Block of the Election Natsume Sendawara. Guest *Natsume Sendawara-One half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins, Natsume is a CEO of the Haubi Food Cooperation. Being the ferocious and matured mind among of the twins, Natsume is passionate about curry dishes and she wishes someone makes a good curry to impressed her and worthy. *Orie Sendawara-One Half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins, Orie is a COO of the of the Haubi Food Cooperation. Similar to her twin sister, Orie is passionate about curry. Unlike her First Curry Queen, she is quickly select what she saw. *Kita Osaji-Well famed entrepreneur from his renowned Kita Gastronomy Club, Kita is one of special judges for this prestige event. As an astute businessman, Kita often see the culinary dishes as precious investments and favors only the first rate dish and chef in the world as his prized possession. Due to his abundance experience and knowledge of all kinds of delicacy in the world, Kita further expects the student will be a professional and their works have to be has to be innovative in order to impress the peers such as he, which professionalism is mandatory in every aspect. He is one of 5 special judge in Block B. *Andou Shingo-A renowned food critic from the famous food magazine, Andou is one of special judges for this prestige event. Infamous for his serious and no-nonsense attitude, Andou's writing is so harsh that it is rumored to cause an imminent downfall to any unlucky restaurant and like Kita, he too anticipate the foods innovation that is surpasses daily dishes. He is one of 5 special judge in Block B. *Kōda Shigenoshin-Professional food analysis whose experience and knowledge are abundant, Kōda is one of special judges for Block A. *Minatosaka Masato-Famed executive producer of the television show, Minatosaka is one of special judges for Block A while searching for ideas for his upcoming television series. Qualifiers Main Article: List of the Tootsuki Autumn Election Entries Through generations, most of the students considered the event as the stepping stone to reach their greatness and solidifying their future legacy as one of the best in the academy. Time and time, each generations has built their legacy by qualifying themselves into the Main Tournament with all their skills. Among of the legendary cookery battles, only the few legends and Hall of Famers like Doujima Gin and Shinomiya Koujirou are make it into Main Tournament and became the 1st Seat of the prestigious Elite 10 Council. Currently, Soma (son of the legendary Saiba) and Megumi are one of few underdog background students to participate into this prestigious event. Trivia *Despite Erina passed the previous training camp, Erina would exclude herself since she is one of the Elite 10 Council Members to became a prime observant of the Tootsuki Autumn Election. *It is duel to the winner as the legit participants as the prime players for the Main tournament, the Tootsuki Autumn Election is sometimes can be dubbed as the cooking version of the Royal Rumble (Preliminary Round) and G1-Climax (Main Tournament). Category:Event Category:Terminology